The Dr Rattman Complex
by Now Entering The Twilight Zone
Summary: Every hates exams, you get all stressed out and weird things happen. With Mello, it's more a case of "was there a girl just staring at me through my mirror outside my door, or was it just the storm outside?" A question we should all ask ourselves at least once in our life.


He looked around the room with his sharp, teal eyes, studying all he could from visual observation alone. Trying to find any sort of lead he could follow, any thread he could use to unravel her and her secrets.

He wanted to know the mysteries of this secret girl in her secret room, guarded from prying eyes and curious mind so well it was difficult to even prove any existence of activity.

The secret girl, whose plume of sky blue hair stood out against the rest of her black in protest of the normal degree of insanity.

The secret girl, whose shroud of dark, dirty clothes, which remained covered in different patches of oil and dust each day, covered the eyes of many to guide them away from their prejudices.

The secret girl, whose never around, never even seen, never been proven to exist. Only glimpses out of the corner of his ever watching eye; the trail of blue, the blur of brown rags, the hand responsible for all the missing food from the kitchen.

He recalls only ever seeing her once, indirectly. He'd settled down, ready for sleep to take him, only to hear the faint shuffling of feet, of which he presumed were his room-mate's. Glancing towards the mirror that stood watch directly opposite the door, it didn't take him long to realise a peaceful red head laying quietly in his own bed. The reflection of her silhouette stood bold against the dimmed light of the corridor outside his door, against the darkened room he was situated inside. She walked with confidence through the old corridor, in what looked to be dirty, worm overalls, wearing only socks yet with undone Timberlands' in hand. A messy high ponytail adorned her head, light reflecting off of her bold blue, clashing with her surprising subtlety.

Teal eyes widened at the sight, never before had he actually seen the entire girl, only parts; a hand from under a table, a flash of lower leg around a corner. But having the figure come to a stop outside the open door made the air thicker, it was harder to breathe, harder to see, harder to comprehend from something the blonde hadn't felt in a very long time: Fear. The silhouette stood there for less than a couple seconds, head pointed towards the mirror. Watching the blonde while he lay tense in his bed. As much as he loathed himself, he couldn't find any motive behind it. His ever observant eyes had failed him, his sharp mind had dulled. Was she standing there because she was wondering if he was asleep? Or was it because she was thinking of what to do with the witness?

The silhouette twitched, and the light flickered. Lightning flashed from outside. It was raining. How had he not noticed it was raining? Dilated pupils slide over to the dull, white curtains, listening as the slow build-up of rain tapped against the window pane sounded out, like the tapping of footsteps, muffled by the insulation and fabric. Looking towards the mirror, the empty corridor looked back. A small object glinted from the floor of the bedroom, but his limbs left as heavy as his eyelids. He was drowsy…so drowsy…all his willpower couldn't hold his eyelids open, and they drooped on their own, until he was surrounded by true blackness once again, like every night, and he sighed in content as he thought to himself 'It was just Rain'…

* * *

Where had he heard that name before? He knew he'd heard it, he'd read it or listened to someone saying it. It was in his memory somehow, yet no one seemed to know who Rain was.

"Mello, I think you need to accept that your "Dr. Rattman" situation is less a person and more your imagination. You've been overworked recently, exams have come and gone, you can relax now. Just…I don't know, take a break. Have a day to yourself, do what you want to do, and just relax. Ok?"

Matt didn't understand, of course he wouldn't. His mind was filled with information from video games and music, he made links to situations he's been in before through these rather than real life. This is what made him so intelligent and 3rd best at Whammy's House. He didn't have to live through the situation to be able to relate to it, because he's played through it. He can understand how a character works, how they act, and how they'll think in any situation.

Portal was the game he had linked to the time I'd asked him who "my Dr. Rattman" was. He recognises Dr. Rattman as a character never truly seen, only ever glimpsed. He ducked from sight just before being viewed properly, only leaving traces of himself behind to prove his existence to the world. Matt though that I was having a situation similar to this, but induced through the stress of the recent exams. Blurs in over-worked eyes, sounds in over-worked ears. Hallucinations from lack of sleep. That's what he believed them to be.

But then again, Mello would have probably believed that version of the story, too, if she hadn't looked at him through the mirror the night before.

He knew what he'd seen, not matter how drowsy and stressed he might or might not have been. He's seen a girl with black and blue hair, dressed in overalls, shoes in hand, as she made her way from one end of the corridor to the other.

But then again, he was in no state to even recognise that it was raining. And the glint on the floor turned out to be nothing more than his room-mate's Nintendo battery light, which he'd left on all night, the flashing was a call for help, begging on the floor for charge. Denied, of course, and the poor fool of a boy was shocked by the little flashing light of red during breakfast, leaving him with nothing but his food and thoughts.

The blonde was determined to at least try, however, to find out who this Rain person was. Best case scenario: it links back to the mysterious girl. Worst case scenario: it shows how the exams truly affected him, and gives him enough of an excuse to tone down his activities.


End file.
